


Wet dream

by Softandtallgal



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Consensual, F/F, Fantasy, Fondling, Masturbation, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Touching, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softandtallgal/pseuds/Softandtallgal
Summary: I woke up this morning with this dream still clearly stuck in my head. So I said to myself : why not write something about it?
Kudos: 15





	Wet dream

Here I am, with this girl.

I don't seem to know her but we are quietly chatting and laughing together. She looks pretty. Tall, a bit chubby, big blue eyes, yummy-looking lips, long blond hair tied in a ponytail. She seems nice and I'm honestly enjoying our chatting session. What we're talking about? Doesn't matter. I don't remember it anyway.

Then we're walking together towards a room. Her room. Her bedroom. She tells me she wants me here for a sleepover. I agree. She smiles at me. She looks beautiful. We sit on her bed, facing each other.

Suddenly ( _don't ask me how, it's a dream remember ?_ ) I look down at myself and see that I'm naked and exposed, but I strangely feel no shame or discomfort. I look back at her, and she's smiling at me, and tells me to relax. Her hands reach for my breasts and she squeezes them gently. I feel myself becoming warmer, but I remain calm.

She continues to fondle me before her hands go down to my womanhood. I can feel myself becoming wet in an instant. She explores it for a moment, taking her sweet time. Suddently, she smiles again and approaches her mouth to my ear. She whispers one word it : "Perfect...~" before her fingers find my clit and begin to stroke it gently.

And then I wake up blushing furiously. A wet dream. Great.

Thank you brain.


End file.
